


L.O.V.E.tale

by Zozo_nope



Series: L.O.V.E.tale (MY AU) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Reader has no specific gender, Reader is their own person, Reader knew the monsters beforehand, Resets, Sans is aware of the RESETS, some other characters are aware but not to the extent of Sans, the Reader is the PLAYER and is not in complete control, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozo_nope/pseuds/Zozo_nope
Summary: In a world where war has been going on for centuries and monsters roam the earth, you were always with the skeletal brothers in one way or another, though you know little about their past. But now DETERMINATION will guide you, since when were you ever in control...
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Papyrus/Sans/Gaster(brothers)
Series: L.O.V.E.tale (MY AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014291
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	L.O.V.E.tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, where I am it just turned 6:30 AM. So it's my birthday, YAY!!!
> 
> I've actually been working on the idea for this AU for a long time, the first chapter is very short. It's to build up suspense.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, my next chapters for Deadtale and Three Of Us Are Here But One Of Us Is In Control will be out soon

A light layer of dust covers your hands and clothes as you stand in front of the tall, frowning skeleton in a clearing away from the monster cities inside the giant shining see-through dome.  “Y/N, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?” , he seems to be distraught but the whispers of LV clouds your brain as HATE and DETERMINATION fill you, he takes a step back as you step forward, he’s not stupid…

“Papyrus!!” a voice calls out in the distance, drawing the tall skeleton’s attention.  “BROTHER?!”  he calls back, letting his guard drop for a moment as he alerts the other of his location, you brace yourself to move, bending your knees slightly and tightening your grip on the knife you held in your right hand. He dodges to the side as you rush at him, slashing through the air with fury that was not your own. You roll as you fall, having been distracted by Papyrus’ movement as you attacked, you jump back up quickly, turning to face Papyrus once again.

Papyrus cages you with blue colored bones as a stout skeleton, taller than you, enters the clearing. His mismatched eyelights vanish as he spots you inside the cage of semi-transparent, blue bones.  “Y/N TRIED TO ATTACK ME, BROTHER” , the small skeleton looks up at his brother before looking at you,  “Heya, kiddo” , his voice shakes. A wide smile graces your face, unhinged and a glint of mal intent in your eyes, the sweat on his skull increases. 

‘They’re not going to let me out, are they?’ you realize, grinning as you fiddle with the knife in your hands, they seem to be discussing what to do and Papyrus takes out a device that is similar to a phone from 2020, nearly two-hundred centuries ago, when the third great war began. Then you get an idea, a very good idea, at least for you. But maybe not, seeing as you’d have to restart from the beginning. You flip the knife, pointing it at yourself, your grin still in place. Sans turns to you, noticing the movement and regards you with wide sockets as you use the blade to swiftly slice across your throat, cutting your corterial artery.

Blood gushes forth from the wound and your mouth as you choke on your blood, the noise from yourself and Sans gaining Papyrus’ attention, he rushes over to you and begins to heal you with no hesitation, Sans trailing behind. Sans holds down your limbs as Papyrus heals you, knocking the knife away from your hands in the process, you grin as you choke and give a weak laugh as your vision darkens. 

[GAME OVER]

*Was suicide really the way to go out?

*No matter, stay DETERMINED

Reload from last save<*  > RESET]

  
  


You're walking beside Papyrus, him leading in front of you, dried tear tracks on your face. You will yourself to cry again and sure enough, the tears fall. “P-Papyrus” you call out for him, letting your voice waver and he turns to you, kneeling with a sympathetic look on his face. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT, Y/N?” , he opens his arms to give you a comforting hug and you lean into him, his arms wrapping around your child figure. You hear a voice, calling out for Papyrus’ name in the distance, it’s faint and Papyrus doesn’t seem to notice. You slip your hand to your belt carefully, slipping out the knife before plunging it into the spot where Papyrus’ soul lay. You feel the resistance of the soul before it’s pierced, Papyrus gasping for air as you twist the handle before removing it.

Papyrus falls to the ground, stomach down. “REALLY- REALLY CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD THERE, Y/N” he comments as his legs begin to fade, you walk away, hearing the screech and sobs from Sans once you are out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only one of my original AUs in the work.
> 
> I hope you all have a nice day/night.


End file.
